kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Galactic Republic (Clone Wars)
The Galactic Republic is the Grand army of the senate (Palatine/Sidious) and Appears in Star Wars Episode I, II, III.The Army/Organization eventually turned into The Galactic Empire when Order 66 was initiated. Other Versions - The Old Republic The Galactic Republic, commonly referred to as the Republic and later known as the Old Republic, was the democratic union of sovereign star systems that governed the galaxy for a thousand years prior to the rise of the Galactic Empire. Centered on the Core World of Coruscant, the Galactic Senate—a body of legislators who represented the numerous planets throughout the galaxy—governed the Republic under the leadership of the democratically elected Supreme Chancellor. The Republic was protected throughout its history by an ancient order of Force-sensitive knights known as the Jedi Order. While the Jedi stood as the guardians of peace and justice, the galaxy existed without war or the need for large-scale armies, allowing the Republic to establish and maintain an era of peace that lasted for a millennium. In 22 BBY, approximately one thousand years after the formation of the Republic, an internal crisis escalated into open conflict between the old democracy and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, an unrecognized state composed of the Separatist worlds that gradually broke away from the Republic in the aftermath of the Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY. Throughout the Clone Wars, the Republic underwent a massive military buildup beginning with the mobilization of the Grand Army of the Republic. Under the leadership of the Jedi, millions of Republic clone troopers deployed across the galaxy to defend loyalist worlds and defeat the Separatist rebellion. As the war carried on, the Senate's authority gradually eroded due to the increasing influence of Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. Unbeknownst to all but a select few, Palpatine's true identity was Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith who conspired to gain absolute power by overthrowing the Republic and its Jedi protectors. During the waning days of the Clone Wars, Sidious enacted Order 66—a secret protocol that forced the clones to betray and execute their Jedi generals, effectively purging the Jedi Order in an instant—after the Jedi discovered his true nature as a Sith Lord in 19 BBY. Without the Jedi, the galaxy was brought under the rule of the Sith as Sidious proclaimed the dawn of the New Order. Hence, the Republic was reformed into the Galactic Empire. Sidious went on to consolidate his reign as Galactic Emperor by vastly expanding the Imperial Military. Although he preserved the Imperial Senate for two decades, Sidious disbanded the ancient legislature upon the completion of the Death Star in 0 BBY, and thereby eliminated the last remnant of the Republic in the Empire. Despite this, the Empire was ultimately defeated by the Alliance to Restore the Republic in 5 ABY, five years after the Battle of Yavin and one year after the Emperor's death during the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY. Having won the Galactic Civil War, the New Republic led the galaxy into a new era that would last for thirty years until the Hosnian Cataclysm in 34 ABY. Military Arsenal Personnel * Clone Trooper Phase 1 * Clone Trooper Phase 2 * Shock Trooper * Jump trooper * ARC Trooper * ARF Trooper * Snow Trooper * Galactic Marines * Aqua Trooper * Riot trooper * Clone blaze trooper * Clone Trooper Ordnance Specialist * Republic Commando * Clone lieutenant * Clone Captains * Clone Commanders * Republic Officer * Senate Guard * Jedi Temple Guard * Jedi * Senator Palpatine PhaseICloneTrooper2-Fathead.png|Phase 1 Shiny_Sideshow.png|Phase 2 Clone ALEX_red2.jpg|Shock Trooper Phase_2_212th_Attack_Battalion_Clone.jpg|212th Attack Battalion Clone e9cee124131a33a341d158283f9a99e6--clone-trooper-storm-troopers.jpg|Snow Trooper Squad_Clone_Trooper_Ordnance_Specialist_-_Sideshow.png|Bomb Squad Trooper Galactic_marine.jpg|Galactic Marine CmdrBacara-SWE.png|Commander Bacara 212th_Airbourne_Trooper.jpg|212th Airborne Trooper Clone assassin.jpg|Clone Assassin ARFplain-TCW (1).jpg|Clone Advanced Recon Forces Trooper arf_scout_trooper_by_guy191184-d3d7nu5.jpg|Clone ARF camouflaged Trooper Clone_Scout_Trooper_01.jpg|Clone Swamp ARF Trooper Commander_Gree.jpg|Commander Gree AT-RT_Driver.jpg|AT-RT Driver Clone_Pilot_Oddball.jpg|Pilot Droids Tanks/ Hover Craft * BARC speeder * Freeco Bike * CK-6 swoop bikes * Infantry Support Platform * A5-RX spread-missile battle platform * Decimator * RX-200 Falchion-class assault tank * TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank * A5-RX battle tank * HAVw A6 Juggernaut * Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport Walkers * Clone Personal Walker * All Terrain Personal Transport * All Terrain Recon Transport * All Terrain Experimental Transport * All Terrain Attack Pod * All Terran Tactical Enforcer * All Terrain Open Transport * Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery Turbolaser * AV-7 Anti-vehicle Artillery Cannon Barc.jpg|BARC Speeder CK-6 swoop bike.png|CK-6 swoop bike "freeco bikes" Republic Troop Transport.jpg|Republic Troop Transport TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank.jpg|TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank A5-RX spread-missile battle platform.jpg|A5-RX spread-missile battle platform RX-200 Falchion-class assault tank.png|RX-200 Falchion-class assault tank A5-RX battle tank.jpg|A5-RX battle tank HAVw A6 Juggernaut.jpg|HAVw A6 Juggernaut ATRT-SWE.png|All Terrain Recon Transport Clone Personal Walker.jpg|Clone Personal Walker Atap.jpg|All Terrain Attack Pod AT- TE.jpg|All Terrian Tactical Enforcer Atot.jpg|All Terrain Open Transport AV-7 Antivehicle Cannon.jpg|AV-7 Anti-vehicle Cannon Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport.jpg|Unstable Terrain Artillery Transport SPHA-T.jpg|Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery Turbolaser Naval * Amphibious Interstellar Assault Transport/infantry * GAR Light Scout * GAR Cruiser One Man Submersible Devilfish.jpg|One Man Submersible Devilfish Republic_hover_boat_concept_art.png|Republic Hover Boat Small Space Craft/ Air craft * A-Wing * Y-wing Starfighter * V-wing Fighter * Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter * Cord-class starfighter * Crusher-class starfighter * Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor * Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor * Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor * H-60 Tempest bomber * NTB-630 naval bomber * PTB-625 planetary bomber * T.I.E. starfighter * Gaba-18 airspeeder * V-19 Torrent starfighter * AA-9 Coruscant freighter * ARC-170 Starfighter * Clone Z-95 Starfighter * Naboo N-1 Starfighter * High-Altitude Entry Transport-221 * V-19 Torrent * Senate Guard assault vehicle * Patrol Transport * IR-3F-class light frigate * IPV-1 System Patrol Craft * Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry * Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier * Variable Altitude Assault Transport/enforcement * Eddicus-class planetary shuttle * Republic Attack Shuttle * Eta-class shuttle * Kappa-class shuttle * Nu-class attack shuttle * Skorp-Ion * Theta-class T-2c shuttle * Zeta-class long-range shuttle * CR-20 troop carrier * CR25 troop carrier * Jadthu-class landing ship * Phoenix * Republic Tugboat * Stealth Ship Large Space Craft * CSS-1 Corellian Star Shuttle * CR70 corvette * CR90 corvette * Republic light assault cruiser * Alderaanian War Frigate * Arquitens-class light cruise * Carrack-class light cruiser * Centax-class heavy frigate * DP20 frigate * Pelta-class frigate * Consular-class cruiser * Supercruiser * Thranta-class War Cruiser * Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser * Acclamator-class assault ship (Length 752 meters, Width 460 meters, Height 200 meters) * Acclamator II-class assault ship (Length 752 meters, Width 460 meters) * Victory I-class Star Destroyer (900 meters, Cost 57,000,000 credits) * Venator-class Star Destroyer (Length 1,137 meters, Width 548 meters, Height 268 meters, 59 million credits) * Imperator-class Star Destroyer * Tector-class Star Destroyer * Mandator-class Star Dreadnaught * Mandator II-class Star Dreadnaught F-143, also known as emergency fire suppression speeder, firespeeder.jpg|F-143 emergency fire suppression speeder LAAT.jpg|LAAT LAATc_TCW.jpg|LAAT High-Altitude Entry Transport-221.jpg|High-Altitude Entry Transport-221 Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor.png|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor.png|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor Jedi bomber.png|Jedi bomber Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor.png|Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor V-wing_BF2.png|V-Wing V-19 Torrent starfighter.jpg|V-19 Torrent starfighter Clone_Z-95_starfighter_SWE.png|Z-95 Headhunter Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter.jpg|Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter PTB-625 planetary bomber.png|PTB-625 planetary bomber BTL-B_Y-wing_BF2.png|BTL-B Y-wing Nu-class transport.jpg|Nu-class transport CSS-1 Corellian Star Shuttle.png|CSS-1 Corellian Star Shuttle Phoenix (GX1 Short Hauler).jpg|GX1 Short Hauler Arquitens-class light cruiser.jpg|Arquitens-class light cruiser Rep_Medical_Frigate.jpg|Pelta-class frigate Consular-class cruiser (Charger c70 retrofit).jpg|Consular-class cruiser Acclamator_OCF.jpg|Acclamator-class assault ship Acclamator_side_landed.jpg|Acclamator next to SPHAT Venator_clonewars.jpg|Venator-Class Star Destroyer repprotector.png|Protector Valiant-class_Star_Destroyer.png|Valiant-Class Star Destroyer Category:Star Wars Category:Factions